Voice
by tea with tacos
Summary: Very old story. A look into the first time the Elric Brothers and the Colonel met.


**A/N: **Gyuunyuu-chan is here!!! I've made two pictures of Edward recently, and they are both on the time after Edward's human transmutation incident. One is called "F r a g i l e" and the other "S m i l e". Go check them out on my new account on deviantART, "Bowl-of-Milk"! The link to go there is on my profile here. Anyways, after seeing how lovely the second came out, I had this one floating around. So enjoy!! \(^o^)/  
**I'm sorry if they might seem OOC…;w;

* * *

**Voice – RoyEd**

"He's been like this for a while now, Baa-chan." Winry Rockbell said. "He's just been sitting there with a dead look in his face…"

"I've noticed. But he brought this upon himself…" started Pinako. Alphonse Elric was with his older brother, Edward. The younger had listened to the conversation in the other room for some time now, and he held on to his brother's hand, wanting to feel the warmth again.

So far, the morning after the incident, Ed had only spoke in phrases; voice cracking. He was always pained to see Al like he was now – Nothing but a suit of armor, living without anything else in it. He refused to eat, move, and so anything else a human would do. He spent his life, throughout the couple of weeks that now turned into months, looking at the paint-chapping ceiling with a soulless look. It terrified Al to see him like this, it never fitted his older brother, and he wished he wouldn't be like that. As a result of no movements, Ed has become a skinny doll; no – A skeleton with skin in a bed. He had bags under his eyes, as if he never had closed his eyes, and his skin was as pale as the bed sheets. His once full-of-life golden eyes were now just a dull gold; very dark and depressing.

Today, Al had wanted Ed to eat something, so he had Ed's favorite, home-made stew. "Nii-san," Al whispered, "Please eat something." Ed's left arm twitched, at least giving a sign he is still there. Thank the gods, if there was such a thing. Al had lifted the spoon-full to Ed's mouth, but the food ended up spilling over as the older coughed. "Sorry!!" Al said, worried. "…Sorry…"

~~***---***~~

Earlier that day, a man by the name Roy Mustang came to Rockbell's to find this 'amazing alchemist' they heard of. He yelled at Ed's fragile form, scolding him at what he's done. They know what they've done, dammit! And they were sorry! They had a discussion after that, and Roy was offering…something about the State Military, both boys had noted, then he left.

It was close to nine on the clock, and Al sighed. The sigh was echoed in the empty armor. "What a strange man…" Al murmured. "Nii-san…" he then started, and realized Ed was trying to reach out to him. "Nii-san…?" Ed's lips twitched as if he were holding back something of emotion, then his hand traced around the armor's frame.

"…" Nothing came out of Ed's mouth, but his actions spoke for him. He pointed at the kitchen, and his stomach growled fiercely. Al laughed. "You're hungry?" The boy gave a slow and weak nod as he withdrew his hand.

How happy Al was! His older brother was finally recovering a bit! But wait…Was it because that man – Mustang, was it? – had come and yelled at the boys about their future? Maybe there was something interesting Ed found about Roy… Uwah!! What is Al thinking?? The armor stumbled in his thoughts but then heard a –_clank!_ – of a spoon. He's totally forgotten about Ed. "Ah! Sorry Nii-san!!" Al heated up the soup, then after that he held a spoon-full in front of Ed's face…

…He ate it! Thank goodness!! If Ed wasn't hungry now, who knows how long he will force himself not to eat. Al shook the helmet that was his head to get rid of the thought. The armor continued in awe as he fed his brother. After he was done, Al put the dishes in the sink, and asked, "What would you like to do now?" If armor could smile, there would've been a big, goofy smile on Al's face. Ed pointed to the back door, then kind of slapped his hands on his lap. Huh…Weird. But Al understood anyway. "You wanna go outside?" Ed nodded slowly, and Al could've sworn there was a slight smile on his face. He wheeled his older brother outside into the open field. Risembool was a small and quiet place that was like a quiet meadow. The night was gorgeous because you got to see all the stars hang above your head. Ed and Al used to play a lot at night; sneaking past their parents and scurrying out the door. They'd play wrestle and when they got tired, they had breathless giggles and pants as they lay on the soft grass that tickled their arms. How heavenly, it was!! The outside world was so mysterious!

Al was lost in thought, remembering those times…Then he snapped back into reality, and heard his brother softly snore. He decided to head back and call it a day afterwards.

~~***---***~~

The next day, a knock on the door was heard by Pinako. She opened the door…

"What do you think you're doing here?" she asked to Roy. "Don't tell me your going to take those boys away from us!" Roy gave her a nod that answered no, and he merely said he wanted visit the kid, nothing else; he didn't have his uniform on, anyway. "They're outside. But if I find you pulling a stunt…!" she never finished her sentence.

Roy stopped walking as he opened the backdoor. They looked so innocent. Al was playing around with some birds, and then he had one on his finger. He showed it to Ed, and Roy saw the older's face soften, but just a bit. He slowly lifted his remaining hand and cupped it to hold the bird. He decided to move his body and sit next to Ed. "How is he?" he startled Al.

"Mr. Mustang?" he asked. "What are you doing back?" Ed was completely oblivious to their new conversation. He just continued to look at the bird.

"Don't get me wrong, Alphonse. I was just passing by. I was lucky to get a day-off, and look where I ended up." Roy smiled as he said that. "So? How is he?"

"Oh. He's recovering. Just very slowly. Last night he used some strength to tell me what he wanted. He even ate! He hasn't eaten in a while, so that's why it's good to see him do so. After that, he gestured that we should go out and look at the stars. I was really happy." Al said happily. Roy, too, was happy to hear the boy was recovering. Then the man looked at the little flowers that were growing on the ground.

"Alphonse, would you please gather up some flowers?" Roy asked. Al just nodded and did what he was told. "Edward." He called. Edward looked at Roy with still soulless, but curious eyes. "What do you want to do?" he asked ever so gently. Edward gave a weak smile and opened his mouth slightly, as if he were going to say something. He then closed it shut, and blushed. How adorable! He's shy!

Al walked by Roy's side, back with flowers. "Here you go." He said.

"Thank you." Roy then drew a little transmutation circle and made a crown of flowers. Edward look upon it as if he was a little boy looking at some small animal for the first time. Roy placed it on Edward's head, and, with a head bowed, he played a game with the boy.

"Prince Edward, I am at your service. What would you like to do today?" Edward's eyes got wider – now filled with excitement; no longer blurry – and, for the first time in months, he smiled a full smile and used his wonderful voice to laugh.

"Nii-san!" Al said, which was full of relief and happiness. It almost sounded like he was going to cry. Ed made a gesture he would want to do anything for the time being. Those newly forming moments would be Edward's favorite ones.

Al had asked Winry to come out and play with them. She first refused and said she disliked soldiers, but Al told her he was, in the boy's words, "super-nice," She gave up and joined him. They were soon dancing and jumping and…doing whatever kids do. Edward, who was put on the ground by Roy, was laughing and giggling and waving his hands in the air. It looked like a lot of fun! He likes fun! His mouth frowned as he looked at all three having fun together. Gosh, he wanted to join. And _badly_, too! Roy was holding up Winry in the air, both laughing and losing their breath from the excitement. Gee, Ed wanted to be picked up, too.

Roy caught Ed's gaze, then put Winry down and told her to keep playing with Al. He walked over to Ed and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Edward opened his mouth and used his voice for the first time to _speak._

"R…Roy…"

Roy froze. Did…Did he just say his name? _His _name? With _Edward's_ sweet and gentle _voice?_ Roy could've sworn his heart had skipped a beat. "Yes? Yes, what is it?" he _really_ wanted to hear the boy's voice again.

"Wil…l…Will you…Come and…pl…ay…a…again…so…me…some…time?" Edward looked at Roy with now full-of-life eyes, like the ones he had before. Al and Winry stopped. Was Ed talking? They came to Roy and Ed's side.

Roy was thankful Edward was recovering. He looked like a boy who was open to the world, and, well, he WAS! The colonel ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and said, "Sure, kiddo. I will stop by again." Edward was pleased by the colonel's answer, and gave Roy a cute smile and laughter. "Now, would you like to join us?" Roy picked up the boy's small figure and set him on his shoulders, and Edward giggled. He felt tall!

They all ran deeper in the meadow, wishing that time would stop for the four, never wanting their fun day with each other to end.

_"As long as you're here, I will keep smiling...Because even in end of time, I will never stop loving you..."_

**A/N: **I might make another part, I'm not sure yet. ;) Please review.


End file.
